


Scarlet

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Week 2017, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is late, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: When Barry met his soulmate, he didn't think the first thing they'd do was shoot at him.





	Scarlet

Barry was twelve when he was woken in middle of the night by a strange prickling sensation. He had bolted out of bed and rushed into Joe’s room with wide eyes. He frantically shook the man awake. That was when his words had finally appeared. Two words were printed over his heart in a neat script. The first words his soulmate would say to him. ‘ _ Hello Scarlet _ ’. Joe had laughed at him.

“Cute pet name,” he teased, making Barry go red in the face. He would never hear the end of it and Iris would gush over his words any chance she got. 

“It’s just so adorable,” she would squeal happily; to which he would simply groan as he buried his burning face in his hands. 

Years passed and still no one uttered those magic words. After a while they drifted to the back of his thoughts. He no longer woke up in the mornings wondering if maybe today was the day.

Then he was struck by lightning and became the Flash, protector of Central City. With new threats coming up every day, his soulmate was the farthest thing from his mind. Criminals like the man in yellow and Hartley Rathaway kept him otherwise occupied, and he loved every minute of it. 

Things just had to get complicated. It wasn’t long before a new foe came knocking at his door; quite literally I might add. Barry had just gotten home from a long day at the police station and slumped down onto the couch, when he heard the knocking on the front door. He groaned. He just wanted to sit there a while. No running around. No visitors. Was that too much to ask? He forced himself up and wandered over to open the door.  _ Bang! _

He silently thanked his speed as he dodged the bullet that came through, just barely missing him and hitting the wall behind him. Joe was so going to kill him. As he came to a stop he had just enough sense to blur his face as the shooter stepped into the house. He glared at the man; not that he could tell. The man smirked, stuffing his hands in the deep pockets of his heavy coat.

“Hello Scarlet.” Barry’s heart stopped as the blood in his veins ran cold. ‘ _ You have got to be kidding me _ .’ He finally hears those two words, and it’s coming from someone who just tried to shoot him. His mind was drawing a blank as he struggled with some sort of response. 

“Who the hell are you,” he demanded, his anger finally winning out over everything else. If he had been even half a second to slow, he would be dead right now. It happened in an instant. He saw something change in the man’s face. Barry eyed him warily. This didn’t seem to be a person who was easily caught off guard, but he had just managed to leave him speechless. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction. Finally, the man seemed to get ahold of himself, his face falling back into the cold mask it had been when he walked in.

“Leonard Snart. And you’re… the Flash, I presume. You really should be more careful you know. Tracking you down was  _ painfully  _ easy.” Barry frowned.

“Good to know. Now what do you want?” Soulmate or not, he was running out of patience. The day he had dreamed of for so long had finally come, but not at all like he had expected. 

“I came to make a deal.” Barry raised a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s hard not to notice you on the streets stopping every little crime you see. You can see how that might be a bit of an inconvenience for me. Bad for business.” Barry wanted to slam his head into a wall.

“If you let me go about my business- nothing too big. A few diamonds here and there.- I promise not to let anyone get hurt on my little escapades.” Barry thought about it. Maybe this deal could be a good thing? He wouldn’t have to fight his soulmate. Maybe they could even get to know each other and work things out. 

“As an added bonus, I won’t tell anyone where the scarlet speedster lives,” Snart continued with a smirk, and Barry knew he had no other choice.

“Fine. Now that that’s done and over with, you can leave,” he said, gesturing towards the door. Snart didn’t move. Barry sighed.

“What?” He could feel a headache coming on as he watched the man fiddle with his coat. He looked up and his face was unreadable.

“I want to see you.” He ran a hand over his close-cropped hair.

“I want to see the face of my… my soulmate.  _ Please _ .” Barry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He shook his head in disbelief. Snart looked at him with wide, desperate eyes.

“I need to know.” Barry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, going completely still. He was met with a crushing silence and he was suddenly feeling very exposed and self-conscious. His eyes whipped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stared into the pair of dark eyes… that were very much in his personal space. Snart offered a smirk before turning to leave. Barry caught his arm before he could make it out the door. 

**** “Hey. We’re going to figure this out,” he said firmly. Snart looked at him and nodded. That was a promise.


End file.
